1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pyrotechnic compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to pyrotechnic compositions which are useful in destroying metal oxide-semiconductor chips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) chips are well known. It is further well known the MOS chips often incorporate electronic circuits of a confidential nature, i.e., of a nature such that it would be undesirable to have them fall into the enemies hands intact during a war or military action. Accordingly, since MOS chips containing confidential electronic circuits are widely used in aircraft, missiles and ground-based equipment which might, at any time during a military action, fall into enemy hands, it is desirable to provide some means whereby such MOS chips (and more particularly the electronic circuits printed on them) can be quickly and efficiently destroyed at a moment's notice.
Since MOS chips (it is to be understood that, as used herein the term MOS chips means MOS chips containing electronic circuitry) are often located in military equipment in positions such that it may be necessary for friendly personnel to be near to them even at times when it is desired to destroy them, powerful explosives cannot be used in their destruction. Nor can materials which produce large conflagrations upon burning. It is, therefore, the foremost object of this invention to provide pyrotechnic compositions which can be safely used to destroy MOS chips while friendly personnel are in the immediate vicinity of the chips. It is a further object of this invention to provide knowledge concerning the use of such pyrotechnic compositions.